The Reason
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Part two of a part three story. A Christmas present for a special friend of mine. Please read and review. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!


I don't own Teen Titans or the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Please read and review. Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

**The Reason**

"_Beast Boy, if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend? And no matter how horrible it was, you'd still like me, right?"_

"_Beast Boy, I'm not going back. I can't."_

"_Because she's not your friend. She's my apprentice."_

"_I don't have any friends, remember?"_

"_Hel-lo. Does the word "decoy" mean anything to you? We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding."_

"_Traitor."_

"_You know, Raven, I never liked you."_

"_What's the matter, Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?"_

"_I don't need any friends."_

"_I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends. And now I never want to see your face again."_

"_My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command, and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me...I have brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets."_

"_Why would you want to be friends with someone who was so much trouble?"_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

"_Tonight her orders were to strike. But I guess she took pity on you. Perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet. However, despite the minor error in judgment, she was kind enough to deactivate the security at Titans Tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak."_

"_Liar!"_

"_Beast Boy...it's the truth."_

"_Terra...why?"_

"_Because you could never give her what she needs."_

"_Hope you weren't expecting a good bye kiss."_

"_Terra, you can't."_

"_Watch me."_

"_Sorry. You've got the wrong girl."_

"_Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone."_

"_Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

"_You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied."_

"_I'm sorry, Beast Boy, for everything I've done."_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_and the reason is you_

"_You were the best friend I ever had."_

At Murakami High School in Jump City, students and teachers walked through the crowded halls. Among the crowd was a small, slender, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl carrying a book in her arms as she walked through the raging crowd of students. She had a depressing look on her face as her mind was deep in thought, thinking about a certain green Titan. The day before, she saw him walking by himself with a similar dismal look on his face just like the one she had now; she asked him if she could join him. They started to talk about Terra, a girl that looked exactly like her, who was once a Teen Titan. He was certain that she was the same girl. This wasn't the first time they had met, or had this conversation, for just several weeks prior, the green Titan had been at her school. However, she constantly tried to tell him that she wasn't the same girl that he was thinking about, and for him to leave her alone.

The truth was that she really was Terra. She had been going to school and living a normal life since the day that she was revived from her stone prison a year earlier. Terra had given up being a superhero and using her powers after feeling guilty for all the trouble that she had caused. She had betrayed her friends the Teen Titans, worked as a spy for a madman named Slade, attempted to eliminate the Titans, took over the city, and nearly caused a massive volcano eruption. Terra didn't feel worthy of being a superhero, or a Titan for that matter. During their walk the day before, Beast Boy tried to help her remember her life as a Titan, but she continued to deny everything he told her. They came to the park where there weren't that many people as their discussion quickly turned into an argument. Finally, Terra turned around to face the changeling and yelled at him telling him to leave her alone as the earth around them shook violently.

Terra immediately panicked and summoned a piece of earth, not caring if her powers were unsteady or not, and flew away knowing that her secret had been exposed. Beast Boy resisted the urge to follow her, knowing that it would only drive her away even more. Now Terra was feeling miserable for the things that she had said as she was given strange looks from her friends and teachers for her odd behavior. She couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy and what to do now that he knew who she really was. Ever so often, she would look over her shoulder to see if Beast Boy was there, but he never was. Terra knew that she couldn't live like this, and that she had to make a choice. She could stay at school, forget that the whole incident with Beast Boy ever happened, and live life without him. Or she could go back to the Titans and try to become a hero again and lose two good friends and the chance to live a normal life. However, with everything that was going on at school, she couldn't think straight, and decided that after school she would find a quiet place to think. Finally, the last bell rang as the students hurried out from their classes and headed home.

The bell rang as Terra let out a sigh of relief and got up from her seat to go put her books in her locker. She walked outside, said good bye to her friends, and went in search for a place to reflect on her decision. Terra walked around trying to find some place where she could be alone, but couldn't find one. Then the thought of Titans Tower came to mind. She knew that she would have to be careful in order to not draw attention to herself, and she would have to be very quiet while she was there. Terra decided that she had no other option, and summoned a rock and headed towards Titans Tower while making sure that she wasn't noticed. As she headed towards the tower, she hadn't counted on Beast Boy sitting by the window in his room. He was listening to "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor on the radio (the clean version), when he spotted what appeared to be a young blonde-haired school girl flying on a rock and heading towards Titans Tower. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he saw Terra head for the roof of the tower. Once Terra reached the roof, she set the rock down on the rocky shore below, and sat on the edge as she became lost in thought.

"_I can't run away again."_ she thought to herself, _"That would only hurt the people that care about me: my friends, my family, the Titans, and especially Beast Boy." _

Suddenly, the thought of Beast Boy brought flood of tears to her eyes. She thought about all the hurtful things she had said and done to him. Terra pulled up her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she started to cry.

"_Oh, gosh, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. How can you forget everything I've said and done to you? How can you not hate me? Oh, gosh, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I...I love you, Beast Boy. I can't believe how STUPID I was for not realizing it sooner. I guess I was just too scared to admit it. I don't know what to do. If I go with the Titans, I'd lose my two best friends, and the family that took me in. However, I stay at school and live a normal life and forget about that this whole this ever happened I'd lose five of the greatest friends I've ever had, including Beast Boy."_

Then suddenly, the door to the roof of the tower opened as Terra lifted her head and turned around. She saw Beast Boy standing by the doorway looking bewildered.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to be alone so I could think," said Terra. "And this was the only place I could think of."

"Mind if I join you?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra nodded as he sat down beside her and she started to explain the dilemma. "I don't know what to do, Beast Boy. If I stay with you guys, I would lose my two best friends, and my family. Yet if I go back to school, I'd lose the Titans…and you." She sighed as she rested her head in her hands with discouragement. "Beast Boy, I don't know what to do and I can't decide."

"All I want is what's best for you and what makes you happy," Beast Boy told her "even if it means me having to let you go. It's your choice, Terra. Only you can decide."

Then at that moment, Terra realized that she didn't want to let go of Beast Boy, and she kissed him on the lips. At first, Beast Boy was startled by Terra's spontaneous action, until he started to relax. Slowly Terra pulled away and looked into his eyes with love.

"You make me happy, Beast Boy," she said with a soft smile, "and the truth is I love you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Beast Boy could see the hurt and guilt in her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her back. Now it was Terra's turn to be surprised. Then Beast Boy did the same as thing and looked Terra in the eye.

"I love you too, Terra," said Beast Boy as tears filled Terra's eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. They hugged for a few minutes until Beast Boy gently pulled her away and looked her in the eye again. "Now, what do _you_ decide? Do you want to stay with the Titans, or do you want to go back to living a normal life?"

Terra thought about it until she finally came to her decision and looked Beast Boy straight in the eye. "I want to be a Titan again."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to make sure that this was what Terra wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Terra with a smile.

Beast Boy hugged her with excitement and they went to announce the good news to the other Titans.

This story is dedicated to Tech-Man, my co-writer. Without him, my stories would probably suck. Thank you for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you. Special thanks also goes to Tech-Man for helping me write it. Merry Christmas!


End file.
